


Little Unsteady

by josephine_diaries



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Hawkins (Stranger Things), High School Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephine_diaries/pseuds/josephine_diaries
Summary: Before they were Joyce Byers and Chief Jim Hopper, they were just Joy and Jim.(Taking place in the mid-late 60s, Joyce is a high school junior and Hopper is a senior.)
Relationships: Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 29
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song, Little Unsteady by X Ambassadors.  
> This is my first fic, so be warned!  
> Hope you enjoy it, and leave a review if you did :D

Skittish, mousy Joyce Wolkwitz was far from popular in high school - quite the opposite in fact.

Joyce tugs at a loose thread on her skirt, waiting for Jim to walk her home from school.

"There you are, Jim. Jeez, it's freezing out here. You can't keep me waiting that long." Joyce says with a shiver as they begin to walk down the road. "My dad's gonna kill me if he knew I was late because of my _boyfriend_."

"Sorry. Also, hey, that's the first time you called me that," Jim notes cheekily.

"Shut up," Joyce says with a playful eyeroll.

"Well, if you're already in trouble, why bother going back home tonight? You could stay at my place."

Joyce frowns. "My Dad's been pissed off all week. I'm not going to make my mom suffer by herself all weekend." 

"I thought your Mom was still in Ohio taking care of your Grandma."

"She might be home by now, I dunno...look, I'll just check if the car's in the driveway, and if it's not, I guess you could take me back to your place. Maybe." They make their way down Joyce's street, which was a quiet area with a dirt road. 

She motions for Jim to stop, glancing at her driveway. She looks, and quickly turns with a frightened expression on her face, grabbing Jim's hand, and they begin a full sprint.

Once they get far away enough she slows down, catching her breath. "Jim...Sorry I didn't mean to-"

"What happened?" Jim asks.

"I-I-I don't know what the hell that was, but m-my dad, h-he was sitting on the porch waiting for me with a shotgun." Joyce pants. "I didn't want to find out what he was doing."

"Jesus Christ," Hopper mumbles. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. I've never seen him waiting with a _shotgun_. A belt, once or twice, but not a gun." Joyce says, shaking in fear. "I gotta call my Mom if she's still at m-my Grandma's. S-she can't come home tonight."

"Come on," Jim says. "I'll carry your bag for you." 

Joyce mumbles her thanks, still shaking. They begin to walk at a brisk pace.

Jim puts his arm around her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. I bet your Mom is still at your Grandma's house."

"I hope," Joyce says, lip quivering. "I don't...He's never-" 

"Joyce, listen to me," Jim says, grasping her hand. "I will always be there to protect you. I promise you, Joyce."

Joyce sniffles. "But you're not there all the time, Jim. You can't protect me 24/7." 

"I'll sure as hell try, Joyce," Jim says, pulling her into a hug. "I promise, as long as you're around me, I won't let anything happen to you."

* * *

The weekend passed by busily, with Hopper's parents out of town, Jim and Joyce had free reign of the house.

Sadly, Monday came, and Joyce would have to go back home.

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay tonight, too?" Jim asks, walking Joyce home once again.

Joyce gives Jim a smile but comes off as more of an anxious grimace. "I gotta get home. Plus, your folks are coming back tonight, so it wouldn't work anyways. I'll be okay."

Jim sighs. "Think your dad will act like a piece of shit?"

Joyce shrugs, attempting to look nonchalant. "Maybe. But if I just get inside my room really quick, then he can't do anything." 

Jim sighs once again. "Just-"

"I'm fine, Hop. My dad's 5'4 and he has a bad back, I think I can manage."

"That's not what you were acting like when he had a gun." Jim points out.

"That was different." Joyce shrugs.

"How so?"

"Well, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Joyce, that doesn't make any sen-" but he's cut off, as they're at Joyce's driveway.

She stands on her tippy-toes, giving Hopper a kiss on the cheek. "Seeya tomorrow, Hop."

"Yeah," Jim says. "Be careful."

* * *

Jim was worried.

He didn't see Joyce all day at school on Monday nor Tuesday, and if she didn't show on Wednesday, he was going to her house to figure out what was going on.

"Jim, honey, go get the rock salt from the shed. It's supposed to be snowing tomorrow." 

"Alright, Mom!" Jim says, making his way to the backyard. 

He stops dead in his tracks when he hears a noise coming from the shed. After a moment of hesitation, he yanks the door open.

What he does not expect, is seeing Joyce in his shed, resting her arms on her knees and crying.

"...Joyce?"

Joyce yelps. "S-sorry! I'm sorry, you weren't supposed to notice me-!"

"Joyce, are you okay?" Jim asks, crouching to her level.

"'C-course I am." Joyce says, voice shaking.

"If you were fine, you wouldn't be in my shed. What happened?" Jim asks, softly.

Joyce sniffles. "I just needed to get away from home for a little bit. I won't bother you anymore,"

"No, no, you can stay. Meet me at my old treehouse, I'll be there as soon as I can," he promises, offering Joyce a hand.

* * *

When Jim makes it to the old treehouse, it feels _a lot_ smaller than the last time he was in there.

"Sorry I took so long. But I've brought you stuff." 

Joyce turns to look at him. "S'alright. Did you bring anything to eat?"

"Not much. I have a Coca-Cola, saltine crackers, and black licorice. Sorry, it was all I could take without my folks noticing."

"Thanks, Hop, I haven't eaten since Monday morning," Joyce confesses. "I spent the whole day hiding in my room."

"...Joyce, what happened?" 

Joyce sniffles. "See for yourself," she unbuttons her shirt, revealing red, angry-looking belt marks littered across her abdomen, and a deep purple bruise on her ribcage.

Jim stiffles a gasp. "...That son of a bitch, Joyce. I swear you don't deserve this. I-I'll kill him." 

She grasps his arm. "No. Stay."

Jim huffs. "Sorry. It just...makes me so upset to see you treated like this,"

Joyce chokes, buttoning her shirt. "He nearly broke down my door. I had to put my dresser in front of it to keep him out." Her eyes are red-rimmed and distant.

"What about your mom? Is she okay?"

Joyce inhales shakily. "Yeah, she's still in Ohio. I told her I'd call her when it was safe to come back."

"Joyce, you don't have to live with him. I bet if my parents knew-"

"Nothing can be done, Hop. My mom called the police a couple of times, they didn't do anything about it. I'm 16, I can hold out for two more years. 'Sides, if I left, who would be there for my Mom? Someone has to protect her from him."

"Your Mom could stay in Ohio, and you could stay with me," Hopper says.

Joyce starts crying again. "I...I don't want to go back home," 

"You don't have to, Joyce, you don't have to," Hopper says, carefully pulling Joyce into a hug.

"I hate my Dad," Joyce whispers. "I wish he would j-just...go die!" she yells, sobbing into Hopper's arm.

"I know, I know," Jim soothes, running his fingers through her hair. "It's okay, I'm here."

"I love you," Joyce blurts out - and if it were different circumstances, Hopper would be ecstatic that she said the 'L' word. "Y-you're the only person who's ever cared about me."

"I love you too," Hopper responds, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'll always be there for you, Joyce, I promise."

And true to his word, throughout the decades, Jim would always be there for her.

* * *


	2. Forget

Joyce couldn't sleep. Every time she slept, she only had nightmares - realistic, terrifying dreams of her father. 

She pokes Jim on the shoulder. "Hop?"

Hopper wakes up nearly immediately. "Another nightmare, or is my treehouse just uncomfortable?"

She lets out a small, breathless laugh at his attempt at a joke. "It's fine. You brought everything off your bed, it's not that. I just...I can't sleep."

Jim hums. "So talk to me. About anything."

Joyce swallows, her mouth is dry and feels a bit sticky after the licorice and cola. "I..."

She slides closer to Jim, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Their kisses, while at first chaste, soon become more adventurous. 

She rolls on top of him, straddling him, her hair falling in his face. 

"Joyce...what are you...?" Jim mumbles in between kisses, lost in euphoria.

She doesn't respond, nimble fingers slowly unbuttoning her top.

And then, she pulls back a little, and Jim can see the marks littered on her abdomen in the moonlight, taking him out of the moment.

"J-Joyce. Stop." He says, shifting away from her.

"Sorry. What did I do wrong?" She asks, wringing her hands together.

"Joyce...we can't."

"W-why?" She asks, hurt. "Did I do something wrong?"

Jim shakes his head. "No, no, Joyce. I can't do this - I can't take advantage of you like this."

"...What do you mean?" Joyce asks, incredulously.

"This can't... be your first time. This shouldn't be it. You deserve better than having sex with me just so you can forget about your problems, Joyce."

"I don't care. Just make me forget." Joyce says, grasping his hand. "Please, Hop. I can't sleep...I just need something to take my mind off things."

"Not like this, Joyce. That would be wrong of me. I could never do that to you." Jim says, gently but firm.

Joyce's lip quivers. "E-every time I close my eyes I start thinking again! I just wanted to forget for a minute. God, I just- I'm sorry."

She tries to button her shirt, but her hands shake too much. "I'm a wreck, Hop. I don't know how you can stand me." She says with a humorless chuckle, tears running down her face.

"Of course I can stand you. You're the most amazing person I have ever met, Joyce." Hopper says. "I love you,"

Joyce settles into his arms again. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm putting this all on you."

"You're not a burden to me, Joyce. People who love each other take care of each other. I'm not doing this out of some sort of obligation, Joyce. It's 'cause I love you."

Joyce sniffles. "Nobody's ever told me they loved me in years. Even my grandma hates me nowadays."

"I'll say it as much as you want me to, Joyce. I'll climb the roof of the high school and scream it if I have to."

Joyce laughs wetly. "I would die of secondhand embarassment if you did that, Hop." She snuggles up closer to Hopper.

He wraps an arm around her. "It'd be worth it. I love you, Joyce."

"Love you too," Joyce says, tiredly. Hopper made Joyce feel safe, which meant she could let herself sleep.

"I'm right here if you need me, Joyce. Try to get some sleep?"

Joyce sighs. "Okay, but only if you distract me. Tell me a story."

"What kind?"

"Anything," Joyce whispers, clutching Hopper's shirt. "Make up one, for all I care."

"...Well, did I ever tell you the time Mrs. Driscoll chased me and Benny off her property with a baseball bat?"


End file.
